J'aime le gout qu'à l'Interdit
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: "Tu brilles, étincelante, et je donnerais cher pour que tu illumines mon âme, de ton auréole interdite." "L'amour ? Ce rêve illusoire, qui me paraissait infâme. Si j'avais su, que ce sentiment interdit, c'était pour toi que je l'aurais ressenti."


Cet OS est dédié à **s-damon-s**, c'est une ode à ses écrits qui m'ont inspirés pour cet OS, en particulier _If Today_. Et, même si cet OS que j'ai écrit semble dérisoire face à son talent et ses écrits, j'espère qu'il montrera à quel point ils m'ont touché, à quel point ils me font rêver, et à quel point j'aime son Interdit.

J'espère qu'elle aimera ce modeste OS écrit en pensant à elle. J'espère qu'il aura l'honneur de la faire sourire, pleurer, ou autre.

Et j'aimerais lui dire Merci.

Bonne Lecture,

Julia Erwelin.

PS : Ecrit en écoutant Hurricane de 30 Second to Mars. Je ne sais pas vraiment si les paroles ont un rapport, mais c'est en écoutant cette chanson que j'ai été plongé dans l'esprit que retraduit cet OS.

No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget  
No matter how many lives that I live I will never regret  
There is a fire inside of the heart and a riot about to explode into flames

Hurricane- 30 Second to Mars

_**J'aime le gout qu'à l'Interdit**_

_J'aime le gout qu'à l'Interdit._

Savais-tu qu'en disant cela tu me hanterais ? Savais-tu en prononçant ses mots qu'ils resteraient gravés en moi ? Savais-tu que je t'aimerais plus que quiconque ne t'as jamais aimé juste pour avoir dis ces mots ?

_J'aime le gout qu'à l'Interdit._

Je t'avais provoqué, dans un sombre couloir abandonné. Tu n'avais fait que rire a gorge déployée, et pourtant, je sentais ton dégout et ta peur, bien que minime. Elles émanaient de toi. Tranchantes et dangereuses. J'avais ris, de ce rire que tu haïssais tellement. Je m'étais approché, je t'avais plaqué contre le mur et j'avais effleuré tes lèvres, te susurrant des menaces. Imperturbable, tu avais continué à sourire, et dangereusement, tu m'avais murmuré ces quelques mots qui m'avaient bouleversé.

_J'aime le gout qu'à l'Interdit._

Ce bouleversement tu l'avais perçue, j'en suis persuadé. J'avais cessé de t'insulter, ne trouvant comme excuse qu'un piètre « J'ai passé l'âge des gamineries ». Tu avais continué à sourire, moqueuse, railleuse. Et malgré tout, je n'avais réussi à haïr ce sourire qui était censé m'appartenir. Puis, tu t'étais détournée et avais embrassé l'_autre. _Ce rouquin que j'avais envie d'étrangler des que tu t'en approchais. Je trouvais cela risible. Ça se rapprochait trop de la _jalousie. _Alors je m'étais fait toutes les filles, voulant t'oublier. Car je devais me l'avouer, toi et tes mots me hantaient. Je passais nuit et jour à essayer de les décortiquer, de les comprendre. De les décrypter.

_J'aime le gout qu'à l'Interdit._

J'oubliais ma mission, j'oubliais mes cours, j'oubliais mes amis, j'oubliais ma famille. Tout tournait autour de toi et de tes mots. Pour cela, je te haïssais. Et pourtant…Tu me hantais, me poursuivais. Tu ne me quittais pas. Tu me bouleversais. Et cela me perturbais. Tu n'étais qu'une Sang-De-Bourbe. Une fille impure indigne de poser les pieds dans ce château. Tu étais une honte à la constitution sorcière.

Et pourtant, plus je pensais ces mots, plus ils me paraissaient faux. Le sang, tout se jouait sur le sang. Le sang qui bientôt tacherait mon corps et mon âme. Le sang qui tacherait ton innocence d'une pureté invincible. Le sang qui faisait de toi une moins que rien, et de moi un prince. Ce n'était que des idioties, qu'on fourrait dans le crane des sang-pur des leur plus jeune âge. Et moi, n'avais-je pas prétendu « cesser ces gamineries » ?

_J'aime le gout qu'à l'Interdit. _

Et si, moi aussi, j'aimais son gout ? Me donnerais-tu une chance ? Pardonnerais-tu mes erreurs passées ? Ces erreurs que je ne pouvais oublier et qui me rongeait l'âme…Je t'avais insulté, trainer dans la boue. Mais tu vaux mieux que moi.

On me traite de Mangemort, je te traitais de sang-de-bourbe, mais qui de nous est le plus sale ? Tu vaux mieux que moi, car toi tu te bas pour la liberté, la paix et la lumière. Tu es une lumière. Moi, je ne fais que suivre les pas d'un homme infâme. Je ne fais que tuer et torturer les gens, pour son plaisir. Je suis sale. Tu brilles, étincelante, et je donnerais cher pour que tu illumines mon âme, de ton auréole interdite.

_J'aime le gout qu'à l'Interdit._

Si tu l'aimes tant, rejoins-moi. Fais-moi briller et illumine-nous. Illumine l'amour que nous pourrons créer. Que nous pourrons ressentir. L'amour ? Ce rêve illusoire, qui me paraissait infâme. Si j'avais su, que ce sentiment interdit, c'était pour toi que je l'aurais ressenti.

Je ne m'en doutais pas, je ne le souhaitais pas. Car tu n'étais qu'un rêve. Une flamme sur laquelle je ne pouvais que me bruler. Et je ne voulais pas me bruler. Je n'étais pas assez courageux pour supporter les flammes de l'amour, de l'interdit. Et pourtant, j'aimais son gout, son contour à cette flamme. Elle me passionnait, et je la suivais, sans le savoir.

Je m'étais rapproché de toi, tu semblais avoir pardonné mes erreurs. Je pensais que tu me donnais une nouvelle chance. J'avais tenté, et je m'étais brulé.

_J'aime le gout qu'à l'Interdit._

Si avant tu m'obsédais, cela m'avait paru dérisoire face à ce que j'avais ressenti après. Une amitié, un nouveau départ. Tu me donnais la chance de briller. Et, inconscient du danger, je t'avais suivi, toi et ta flamme. J'avais dansé avec elle, je l'avais frôlé, je l'avais caressé, sans vraiment la toucher. Le courage n'est pas mon point fort.

J'avais succombé à ta flamme, qui me semblait plus étincelante que jamais. J'avais oublié tout le reste. Il n'y avait que toi, et cette flamme que tu portais en toi.

_J'aime le gout qu'à l'Interdit._

Moi aussi, je l'ai aimé. Nous l'avons gouté ensemble, unis. Et je t'aimais. Je me l'étais enfin avoué. Je t'aimais à m'en damner. Je t'aimais à en mourir. Je t'aimais en savourant cet Interdit qui nous unissait.

Conquis par ton innocence, par ta flamme qui s'élevait si pure vers les cieux, par toi, tout simplement, j'avais tout oublié. Totalement. Je l'avais oublié _Lui, _et la mission. Et j'en avais pâtit. Et pourtant, je m'en fichais. Seul toi et ton innocence comptaient. Enfin, le jour est arrivé. Les mangemorts devaient arrivés. Je t'avais dis de fuir, de rester cacher. Ils ne te voulaient aucun mal. Tu m'avais souris. Tu avais déposé un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Puis tu t'étais détournée et tu avais lâché un triste

_J'ai beau aimé l'Interdit, j'ai préféré le Mensonge._

Je n'avais pas compris. Je t'avais laissé partir, pensant que tu te réfugiais.

Je fus surpris de ma stupidité plus tard. Je fus surpris de voir à quel point je m'étais laissé embobiner. J'y avais cru, à toi, et à ton amour. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Une illusion qui m'a valu la vie. Et pourtant, aux dernières minutes de ma vie, je ne pensais qu'à toi, à ton sourire, à ta beauté, à ta force. À ton innocence qui m'avait bouleversé. J'espérais que tout cela n'avait pas été qu'un mensonge pour les tiens. J'espérais que toi aussi, tu avais sentis ces papillons enchanteurs lorsque l'on dansait avec cette flamme séduisante. J'espérais que tu m'aimais.

_J'aime le gout qu'à l'Interdit._

J'espérais que cette phrase qui m'avait hanté et qui avait causé ma mort n'avait pas été qu'une supercherie. Et lorsque l'éclair vert avait été lancé, je l'avais accueilli les bras ouverts, en criant au monde que je t'aimais, toi. Je t'avais imaginé avec ton sourire, tes yeux enchanteurs, ta flamme ensorcelante. Je t'avais vu me dire que tu m'aimais. Je t'avais vu me chuchoter que j'étais courageux. Et, lorsque la mort m'avait pris, j'étais fier. Fier et Amoureux.

Et toi, tu pleurais, la douleur te déchiquetant le cœur. Tu aurais voulu me dire que c'était vrai. Que tu m'aimais. Vraiment. Que ce n'était pas qu'une supercherie. Tu aurais voulu me chuchoter, me dire, me hurler que tu m'aimais.

Mais j'étais parti, accompagné d'une illusion.

Si j'avais su que je t'aimerais toi, Hermione Granger…

_J'aime le gout qu'à l'Interdit et tu es mon Interdit. _

The promises we made were not enough  
The prayers that we had prayed were like a drug  
The secrets that we sold were never known  
The love we had the love we had  
We had to let it go

Hurricane- 30 Second to Mars

Traduction des paroles:

Peut-importe le nombre de mort que je mourrais je n'oublierais jamais

Peut-importe le nombre de vie que je vivrais je ne regretterais jamais

Il y'a un feu dans mon cœur et une rébellion sur le point d'exploser en flamme.

Les promesses que l'on avait faites n'étaient pas assez

Les prières que nous avions priées étaient comme une drogue

Les secrets que nous vendions n'ont jamais été sus

L'amour que nous avions, l'amour que nous avions

Nous avons du le laisser.

Traduction moyenne je pense, mais c'est ça normalement. ^^

Bises et Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
